Infusion catheters for delivery of fluid medication into anatomical systems, such as the human body, are known in the art. Such catheters generally include a flexible hollow tube inserted into some region of the anatomy. The tube typically contains one or more axial lumens within which the fluid may flow. The proximal end of the catheter tube is connected to a fluid source from which fluid is introduced into the catheter tube. The fluid flows within one of the lumens under pressure supplied at the proximal end of the tube. For each lumen, there are commonly provided one or more exit holes along an infusion section near the distal end of the tube, for fluid to exit the tube.
Such infusion catheters are typically inserted into a tunnel or opening into the skin. The catheter extends into the anatomy to a site where it is desirable to deliver fluid medication. After a catheter is inserted, it is important to maintain the catheter in position to properly deliver the fluid medication. Infusion catheters are typically small-diameter flexible tubes that can be easily pulled out or disturbed if they are not well secured. In the past, catheters have been sutured to the skin or secured in place by various techniques utilizing adhesive tape. These techniques provide inconsistent results and can result in movement of the catheter, leakage of fluid medication at the point of insertion, kinking of the catheter that may reduce or obstruct fluid flow.
Various catheter clamps have been proposed to address the shortcomings of traditional catheter securing techniques. For example, U.K. Patent Application GB 2,288,542 for a “Catheter Clamp” published Oct. 25, 1995 describes a catheter clamp having an base with an opening or hole for threading the catheter through and a curved catheter support that engages with a pivotable arm that grips the catheter between a vertical wall and a portion of the arm when the arm is rotated. In an embodiment of the clamp, a slider that locks in position is used to hold the catheter securely against a vertical wall. In both embodiments, the catheter must be manually aligned in the correct position to avoid kinks or damage when the clamp is engaged. For example, an improperly aligned catheter can be crimped, pinched or even severed by the pivoting arm of the clamp. As another example, the slider embodiment of the clamp requires a user to manually align the lock in a channel through a pair of retention pins prior to engaging the slider against a vertical wall of body block to hold the catheter. Failure to properly align the catheter in the channel could cause the catheter to be pinched or kinked while moving the slider and may also prevent the laterally projecting elements of the locking pins from properly seating to engage the slider in its clamping position.
Another catheter clamp is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,749,199 issued Jul. 6, 2010, for a “Catheter Clamp” describes a low-profile catheter clamp having an base with an opening or hole for threading the catheter through, a portion for bending a catheter through an arc, a ribbed channel in the base, and a pivotable cap that acts upon the catheter to clamp the catheter against the base. In order to use the clamp, a catheter is threaded through the hold and must be manually aligned in the channel prior to closing the cap to clamp the catheter against the base. If the catheter is not properly aligned or positioned in the channel, the catheter may be pinched or kinked when the cap is closed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a practical and cost-effective catheter clamp that is easy to use and that avoids pinking or kinking a catheter when the clamp is engaged. There is also a need for a practical and cost-effective catheter clamp that does not require a separate step of manual alignment or positioning of the catheter in the clamp prior to engaging the clamp to secure the catheter. Meeting these needs is important because catheters are many times more expensive than the catheter clamp. Moreover, the catheter is engaged in the clamp after it is positioned in a patient. Crimping or kinking a catheter may require a physical to remove and replace the damaged catheter incurring additional expense of time and medical supplies and exposing a patient to increased risk of infection or trauma.